A Broken Heart
by Kimerlilly
Summary: Chelsea had her heart broken and left the city. Then she meets a mysterious cowboy. Can he help her find love or will he just break her heart again?


A Broken Heart

**Hello Y'all! Welcome to my second ever Fanfic! If you've read my other story, Change, I'm so so sorry I haven't updated but there's been so much going on. I'll update as soon as possible I promise. Since Vaughn is my all time favourite I decided to write a story about him. So we'll see how it goes I guess! PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harvest moon or any of the characters. :(**

A new beginning

I was shocked. My mouth dropped open and I stared at the man in front of me. Then, without another word I turned and fled from him, tears running down my face. How **dare** he? He'd broken up with me over a text? Because he liked my best friend?! It was as if the past five months meant nothing to him! Angrily I wiped away my tears and stormed into my apartment where I collapsed on the bed and sobbed my heart out. All his mushy talk about how we'd be together forever, get married and have kids together, all of that was lies! And somewhere along the way I'd fallen in love with Tristan, with his lies.

XXX

The next morning was bright and sunny. I sighed. All of my anger had fizzled out leaving nothing but hurt. After getting breakfast I picked up the morning paper. A small ad caught my eye:

Want to escape the industrial city?

Live on a farm caring for animals and growing your own crops?

Maybe even find love?

Then dial the Sunshine island hotline Xxx-xxx-xxx for details and have fun!

I considered...I'd been raised on a farm...could I run my own? Why the hell not? Although the likeliness of finding love was small. But I decided I didn't care. All I would need would be my animals and possibly any villagers I might befriend. Who knows? Could be fun! I picked up the phone and dialled.

XXX

I looked around my new house. It was certainly small, and there was no kitchen but it was cosy and warm. I could always get it expanded although it was plenty big enough for one person. _Tristan..._tears filled my eyes and then I shook my head. I wasn't going to cry for him! He was a lying cheating bastard! I stepped outside and looked at the field behind the house. Well, it wasn't perfect, but nothing is to start with. I was gonna turn this place into a bustling ranch! "Ah!" I heard someone exclaim. Oh right I remembered. Taro was coming over to introduce some people today. I turned around and saw Taro, a very big man, who quite frankly scared the shit out of me, a plump woman, and a foreign looking man.

"Chelsea!" Taro exclaimed. "You remembered I was coming!"

_Err nope i didn't. _I smiled. "What, you thought I'd forgotten about you Taro?" I asked jokingly. The old man chuckled. "Well you can never be sure" He joked. "Some of you youngsters have memory spans like goldfish." I laughed at this. Taro sure had a sense of humour and I enjoyed seeing him. "Right!" Taro announced back to business in a matter of seconds. I looked at him expectantly as he introduced the other people with him. "This is Gannon. He'll build you a barn, a chicken coop or expand your house if you need more room "Taro explained indicating the large man. "This is Mirabelle, and she runs the local animal shop where you can buy animal feed and animals, and equipment such as brushes, clippers or a milker." The woman smiled at me and I smiled back. _ I wonder if there are any people my age here... _"And this is Chen. " I was snapped back to reality as Taro introduced the foreign looking man. "He'll supply you with food, ingredients, furniture even a blue feather if you need one." Taro winked at me. _A blue feather? What on earth does that mean?_ "Um...what's a blue feather?" I asked. Taro chuckled. "Why it's how the people of these islands confess their love to each other. Sort of like a wedding ring but more traditional for the islands." _Well I won't be needing one of those anytime soon..._ "Alright well I think that's everything!" Taro concluded. "Ya said you were raised on a barn right missy?" I nodded. "Well you won't need me for a demonstration then!" I smirked. "No I think I know what I'm doing thanks Taro." They all laughed. The woman, Mirabelle? smiled at me. "Don't be a stranger, come visit us!" I smiled gratefully. "I will thank you. I'll be down so often you'll be sick of me." She laughed and they all departed as it was getting late and the sun was setting. I turned and went into my house.

_Sunshine Islands...who knows what'll happen?_

**Taadaa! What did you think? Does it suck as much as I think? Review please I really want to get better. All ideas are welcome and I'll shout you out if I use your ideas! Cookies for reviewers! :3 Oh and Vaughn will be in next chapter! And I hope the first bit of this chapter's good, because that's how my ex dumped me! Actually he wrote a message on his IPod and showed me at lunch. :'( What a dick right? **


End file.
